The Prefects Bathroom
by XxXxSlytherinPrincessxXxX
Summary: Well hello, Granger." I heard a calm, mocking tone speak from somewhere above me, probably near the door. It was a Weasley twin, I just knew it.' And then my peace was shattered.


**The Prefects Bathroom  
**

AN: I do have a reason for not updating my other stories like I said I would, and that explanation is in Make Me, another of my newer stories :) This just came to me after I re-watched Goblet of Fire and that whole thing with Cedric and the Prefects Bathroom inspired me, I was going to make this a Hermione/Cedric, but I decided against it. This is a little AU because this is set when Hermione is a Prefect in her 6th year, but Fred and George haven't left yet. But other than that, it's more or less cannon, but obviously Hermione isn't with Ron.

I slammed the door behind me with a deafening thud. I banged the back of my head against it, ignoring the throbbing that was threatening to blow up my head from the inside. Why did he have to be such an idiot? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? WHY CAN'T HE TAKE NO FOR A BLOODY ANSWER?!?!

I closed my eyes and counted to ten, massaging my temples with my middle fingers, trying desperately to calm myself down. _This isn't getting you anywhere, you have to be patient with him. He's waited 6 years for this, Hermione. He finally picked up the courage you ask you out, and you throw it back in his face. Just take a deep breath..._

Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I walked to the girls showers and ripped off my clothes. I couldn't wait to soak myself in that hot, steamy water...the bubbles...

Finally having finished pampering myself, I almost jumped into the thankfully already filled, over large bath. I dived headfirst into it, emerging seconds later, my hair already dripping wet. I was still for a while, basking in the pleasurable warmth of the welcoming water.

I rest my body against the one of the sides, letting the soft _pop-able_ bubbles wipe away my emotions. My rare bliss was short lived.

"Well hello, Granger." I heard a calm, mocking tone speak from somewhere above me, probably near the door.

It was a Weasley twin, I just knew it.

I rolled my eyes, but then again, in a place like Hogwarts, it's hard not getting interrupted every once in a while.

"You're not a Prefect, what are you doing in here?" I asked him, not bothering to lift my gaze up to him.

"Oh come on, I'm Fred _Weasley_, do you honestly think there's even the slightest chance that I wouldn't know how to get into such an amazing place?"

"How many times have you been in here?"

"A couple, you hardly come here."

"Yes, well I do have a bath of my own. I just felt like this one today."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Then I looked up at him, he was standing a few feet away, with a stuffed duffel bag in one hand. I couldn't help but notice how the weight of the bag made his arm muscles bulge.

"You do know that I could take points off you right now for trespassing into Prefect property?"

"Yes, but then you would be taking points off your own house." Fred looked at me, daringly.

I sniffed and looked down at the bubbles. "A good Prefect is un-biased, I would take points off anyone if it means being fair and keeping the balance of order in this school."

"Careful now, Granger, you're starting to sound like Umbridge." He joked, starting to make his way to the boys changing rooms.

I couldn't help but cringe at the memory of that treacherous teacher, she was the most horrible person I've ever had to endure.

"That still doesn't change my mind about being fair!" I shouted after him.

Fred emerged from the changing room, already naked except for the towel wrapped around his waist, he was fast.

"I know, but you wont do anything, I know you wont."

"What makes you so sure?" My crossed my arms, careful to dip my body lower into the water until it reached my neck. I was almost sitting cross-legged by this point.

He shrugged, I turned around as I heard his towel fall to the floor and feel the vibrations in the water as he dipped into the bath.

I closed my eyes once again and rest my head against the side, trying to gain back my peace. No such luck.

"So what's going on with you?" He asked me, while dabbing soap onto himself.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Granger. I've known you for almost six years now, you're upset about something. Just tell me, I'll probably be able to stay awake during it." He smiled mischievously.

"It's your goddamn bloody brother! He won't leave me alone!" I blew up, my hands flailing in the air.

"Ah, dear Ronald has finally managed to find the real reason he's a Gryffindor. He's done the impossible and found some courage in that pathetic little heart of his."

I glared at Fred, not amused in the slightest.

"Seriously, think about it. You've got to give some credit to the guy, it must take real bravery for him to ask someone like you out."

"And why is that?"

"Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're, oh, I don't know, Hermione Granger."

"Which implies what, exactly?"

"That you're Hermione Granger."

"Well see, I've already got that, thanks though."

Fred smirked at me, it was so tempting to just slap it off. Visuals of my hand on his face jumped into my head, I whacked them away as hard as I could, but they kept coming back.

"What did you say to him?" He asked me.

"What was I supposed to say?"

"Yes?" He suggested.

"Hm, you know, maybe that would work if I wasn't already with someone."

"Yeah, but Ron doesn't know that."

"Yes, but I'm sure my boyfriend would be very much aware if the school was suddenly buzzing with gossip on _Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley finally getting together_."

"I'm sure he wouldn't care either, if he's smart, he should feel lucky enough just to have a part of you."

"Well, that's very sweet. But I'd hate to be the one to finally bring his ugly, green head out from behind the curtains."

"Psk, are you implying that he could possibly be jealous of _Ron_, when he would clearly know that you're just dating Ron out of pity?"

"If I were to say yes to him, it would certainly _not_ be out of pity. I like Ron, I do. He's really nice, and kind, when it comes right down to it. I think I would be...mildly happy with him, just not enough."

"Which is why you decided to say yes to his brother?"

"I preferred his brother more. So sue me, I find him more entertaining, better looking, funnier and a hell of a lot smarter."

Fred smiled. "He's flattered."

"He should be, compliments like those don't come around very often."

"Have you considered going public yet?" He inquired.

"Like I've said a thousand times before, I'm fine with it. It's my boyfriend who might want to think about his well-being considering his brother might just attempt to give him a black-eye."

"He can take care of himself."

"Well then it's settled."

"Tomorrow?"

"Why the hell not?" I smiled and paddled closer to Fred, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

I shuddered at a familiar rush that flowed through me at the feel of his touch.

"This is going to be one hell of a week." He muttered.

"Definitely." I murmured back.

I looked up at him and reached towards his face, he tilted downwards as our lips met. It was just a brush at first, but I couldn't help myself, I could never help myself. I threw an arm around his neck and rest another on his chest. His instinctively tightened his grip on my waist, one hand slowly sliding up my bare back to my hair. Our mouths opened in perfect unison, our tongues lashing out to greet each other, memorising the shape of the other's mouth, the feel, the taste...I didn't even notice the door opening.

"So that's why you said no." Came the voice of Fred's youngest brother from the doorway.

AN: So there's my first Hermione/Fred, I have just recently discovered this pairing and I fell in love with it, and I feel very strongly about the fact that there aren't that many Fremiones out there…so I'm basically just trying to help out anyone who feels the same way :P

Reviews are appreciated and loved!!  
3  
XD


End file.
